Homebound
by SMRemo
Summary: Elsa has been suffering with her sickness for many years and all her family ever wanted was for it to end. And now, they're gonna get what they've been wishing for.


**Author's Note:**

So I stumbled upon this word _'Home bound'_ somewhere and I thought, "Hey, I want to make a story with that title" so here it is!

The time setting is set upon late 1800s. Pretty much on the 1890s, maybe?

Also, I would like to disclaim any ownership on the characters and Frozen itself and so on and so forth.

Now, do what you came here for and enjoy :)

* * *

Five years. Five years since their world stopped with a screeching halt. Five years of searching for treatments and physicians who can help them with Elsa's sickness as it became more severe with each passing year. Five years of disappointments, of suffering, of pain.

Elsa was fifteen when the symptoms started to manifest itself but was quickly dismissed as a common cold as it was prevalent at the time. However, weeks of continuous symptoms with no signs of waning raised different alarms to her parents. That was when they learned the truth after consulting a medical expert as to what it was. Even after decades upon the discovery of the illness in the medical study, there was no progress on developing a cure for it but Idun and Adgarr never gave up hope for their first born to recover someday.

* * *

Due to her condition, Elsa is unable to leave the house while her sister, Anna, gets to have the opportunity to wander the world outside. Elsa spends most of her days reading different books and news papers or listening to the radio, anything to update her on the goings-on outside although there were times when she just stares out the window, wondering when she'll be allowed to go out again while Anna lives her life without holding back often getting her into trouble.

Ever since they were young, Anna has been very sickly so their parents never allowed her inside Elsa's room. So Anna would just stay outside her door while she unfolds her recent adventures to her. Elsa used to respond to her at the initial years of her sickness; they would talk through the door but the talking became less and less until it all stopped with no reason. Though there were times when the redhead would see a glimpse of her through her window where their eyes would meet, but the blonde would instantly conceal herself with a curtain. Still, the lively girl would continue her visits hoping that the older girl was still listening to her. A cold shoulder wouldn't deter her from trying to reach out for her sister, her best friend.

Their parents have scolded her many times about how unhealthy it was spending her time like that but they left her be after realizing that they wouldn't get through to her. Somehow, she found it therapeutic having conversations with Elsa even if it was always one-sided. It made her inclined to think that Elsa was still there, figuratively, albeit treating her that she's not.

Years went on like this, until one day, Anna had broken her heart over this douche bag, Hans, and went to her sister's door to find comfort. She was crying, pleading Elsa to come out even for a moment but all she heard was a broken whisper of "Anna, I can't." At other times, hearing her sister's voice after years of silent treatment would have made her believe in miracles. But now, all it did was consume her with rage that was meant for the person who had hurt her.

"Fine!" She barked. "You've already disappeared on me even when we were younger, why would that change now?" She asked darkly. And that should have been the end of it but her mouth was running off before she could even begin to stop it. "Be it far from me to notice if you disappear completely."

She heard a gasp from the other side of the door and Anna knows her sister was crying silently. Her rage gave way to guilt and she winced from the pain she had caused. Unable to bear it, she ran to the confines of her bedroom. Away from the sole person who can give her the comfort and warmth that she craved most.

 _It's fine._ She thought. _I don't deserve it anyway. I don't deserve her._ And she knows that deep inside, she's right. Elsa was only trying to protect her from herself despite the longing she can sense whenever their eyes meet and from the broken tone she used when she denied her earlier. This is her punishment for disregarding Elsa's selflessness and so, she must bear it. She cried herself to sleep knowing that tomorrow, she will be feeling far worse than she does now.

* * *

Anna wakes up feeling terrible. The throbbing of her head from falling asleep at sunrise was the first thing her mind registered followed by the memories of last night's events. It left her feeling twice as awful now that the heart ache she got from Hans have subsided a little. Now, her heart aches deeply for another reason and she she knows it won't subside anytime soon.

She had meant to apologize to Elsa that day but as she knocked a few times upon the wood separating them both, silence was the only response that greeted her.

"Elsa, I'm sorry." She whispered through the door, her hand landing on the lever handle and as her weight leaned into it, she realized it was unlocked. Her eyes widened and her heart beat picked up. The day she has been waiting for for years was just a few seconds away now. But as she completely opened the door, she was underwhelmed by the emptiness of the room. The cool breeze of the late afternoon caressed her cheeks and she went to the opened window to close it. Only then did she realize something very important. _Elsa never leaves her room._

She may be sick, but their parents always tried their best to provide for her needs in their home. They hire private doctors and continued her education themselves. They even had her own bathroom made for goodness' sake and she has been asking that before Elsa even got ill.

The unusual absence of the girl made Anna panic. She searched frantically all over their house for her, for anyone, but found herself all alone. Even her mother was nowhere to be found which explains how she slept in throughout the day. There was no note left as she always do when leaving the house which made things suspicious. She even tried calling where her father works but was told that he left early without so much as to telling why. And so, as she lost all hope in finding them now, she slid against the wall and slumped on the floor. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she decided to wait patiently for Elsa to come home.

* * *

She was awoken by a rustling and a blinding light intruding her eyes. She didn't even know when she had fallen asleep; at the floor, in the dark, crying.

"Anna." Her mother's tone was surprised and concerned at the same time. "What are you doing there? It's cold. You'll get sick."

She saw her father going in and closing the door but no Elsa in sight.

"Where's Elsa?" She asked, not bothering to waste anytime to greet them or answer her mother.

Idun's face suddenly shifted into a sad expression. She looked back at her husband who was wearing the same look and they spoke to each other wordlessly.

"Your sister's at the hospital Anna." Adgarr stated.

"What?! You didn't tell me right away?!"

"Anna, we didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I am. And hiding it from me doesn't make anything better." She was furious at her parents for thinking she can't handle the information and perhaps they were right, because the next thing she heard almost made her lose her sanity.

"Her health is increasingly deteriorating and... t-the doctor said she only has a few days to live. Probably a week if she's lucky." Her mother said and held her husband's arms as she sobbed.

Anna found herself dumbstruck. It took her a few more minutes for the information to register fully to her brain.

"No." She whispered. She shook her head, trying to will away the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "No, she can't - she can't -" Her breathing was becoming dangerously shallow and her parents rushed to her side to calm her down.

Feeling their warmth slightly reminded her of Elsa and she can't help the tremor going though her body as she sobbed uncontrollably, her loud weeping smothering that of her parents. They stayed at the ground for far longer, each of them trying to be stronger than their emotions but were failing miserably. They've been keeping their heads above the water for too long and now, they felt themselves drowning from it.

Anna swallowed hard and tried to continue what she was trying to say but what she said instead rang truer than anything else she said in her life.

"I can't lose her."

"Shh. It's fine Anna. It'll be fine." Her mother tried to soothe her but the words echoed hollow in her mind, her heart. Still, she clung to the lies it promised because what else can she do but hope?

* * *

Anna spent all her days with Elsa after that. The incident prior was set aside to make up for the years they spent apart. She bathed her, fed her, talked to her. Elsa would respond to her sometimes with a few words or phrases, sometimes she just smiles, her weakened body not allowing her to do any more than she wished. Their parents just let them be, probably guilty for separating them for too long but Anna didn't want to linger on that. She just wanted to cherish these limited moments they were finally granted.

 _Second day._ Anna counted. It was the second day of their reunion and Anna just finished bathing her sister. She was staring at her as the blonde was sitting in her bed - a position the pale girl stubbornly requested.

"You're staring." Elsa slowly turned her eyes from the window to her sole companion in the room. Their parents were both at work, an arrangement that started once their bank accounts precariously depleted due to Elsa's expensive medications. Though their mother only works at home so she can look after the blonde at the same time. She would have loved to continue working at the hospital if only her equipment were not too heavy and much of a hassle to carry.

"You're beautiful." Anna said thoughtlessly which turned the pale girl quite pink.

"I'm not." Elsa said solemnly and looked down. Bony fingers fidget together and Anna brought her hand on its top to stop its nervous habit.

"You are." She assured. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I'm not saying this just because you're important to me. I really think you are Elsa." She said in the most convincing tone she can.

The pale girl smiled but it was gone as soon as it came. "I don't want you to remember me like this."

"And I won't." Anna said almost instantly that made deep blue eyes shot up to her in surprise. She took one of the thin hands from its pair to hold it with both of her own. "I'll remember you as a loving sister that I play with every winter in the snow, I'll remember you as a bright student that always excel in her studies, and I'll remember you as a perfect daughter Mama and Papa could ever hope for."

"I'm far from perfect Anna. I caused everyone around me so much pa-" A coughing fit interrupted the blonde before she could finish and Anna shot up to soothe her back and help her lie down. The coughing didn't stop though and Anna finally called a nurse. The blonde was given a medicine and a sedative to rest it off. Anna knows the blonde hated being given a sedative, as it wastes away precious time together but she, herself, hated it for another reason... _It might be the last time she closes her eyes_. A small voice reached Anna's head and she tried hard to ignore it.

She felt a hand on hers as she was sitting and looked up at her sister whose eyes were getting heavier by the second. "I'm sorry." She muttered before letting it close completely.

Anna frowned at the now sleeping girl. She knew she wasn't apologizing for the interruption - although maybe she was, a little - but the main reason she apologized was because she blames herself for their suffering. All their finances were spent for Elsa's treatment and Anna took more jobs than she can manage to help with. She understands why Elsa would feel that way but it's not like they could just leave her to die, right? Besides, it was their decision to do so. She's not just a responsibility that was allotted to them and Anna wanted her to understand that but right now, all she could do was watch her sleep. To see and confirm the rise and fall of her chest. The talking can wait.

* * *

Anna woke up from the hand gently stroking her hair. She stirred a little and noticed the that hand stopped and withdrew back to its owner.

"Anna? Sorry, did I wake you?" Elsa whispered.

She propped herself on the chair with a stretch and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "No, no." _Yawn._ "I've been up for hours."

She heard a giggle from the other woman and she opened one of her eyes to see Elsa covering her mouth. _She still haven't gotten rid of that little habit._ The blonde then stretched out her arm to caress her cheek. Anna opened both of her eyes as she remembered something.

"Hey, Elsa?" The girl only stared at her. "Um, this might be a little late now but don't I need to wear a mask or something?"

The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You know, so I won't catch your 'cold', so they say."

Elsa's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and Anna felt sheepish for the reaction. _Did I get something wrong?_

"I thought you already knew."

"Knew what?" Anna frowned. There _is_ something she got wrong.

"It isn't contagious, Anna."

"What?!" Anna shrieked. She was wide awake now. Her mind was running a mile per minute. If it isn't contagious, then why did their parents have to forbid her from going to Elsa's room in the first place? What's the point of spending several years apart from her? And _why_ in the hell did they lied to her?!

"Mama and Papa were only worried about you Anna. A-at first, they didn't want to risk anything by you catching a terminal disease too." Elsa explained as if reading her mind. 'They won't be able to handle it if we were both dying' was left unsaid. Anna winced at that but chose to focus at the conversation instead.

"At first? So why didn't they tell me after they realize their not risking anything then?"

Elsa averted her gaze. "It was my fault. I was - m-my -" She sighed as she thought of a better way to explain it. "The other symptoms were starting to show then... and I didn't want you to see me that way. Mama and Papa tried to convince me otherwise but they eventually agreed they didn't want to scar your memories of me. We want you to remember me when we were young. When we were both happy. Not the... dying me." Elsa finished solemnly.

"Is that why you stopped talking to me?"

"After I realized I won't recover from it, I thought distancing myself from you sooner would help make it easier when I'm gone. I thought you would have stopped visiting after some time, give up on me... but you didn't." Elsa smiled a little, looking at her frail hands, but there was something else besides a piece of happiness in it.

"Elsa, look at me." Anna said as she held a pale hand and squeezed it. The blonde acquiesced and she looked at Anna with such guilt and shame.

"I'm sorry, because of me so much time was wasted between us and look what it got us now, salvaging what little time we had left before I-"

"Stop. Don't you dare finish that sentence." Anna said with so much conviction in her voice. "First of all, I don't care what you look like okay? I already explained myself last night. Second, and I will tell you again, I will always remember you that way. When we were young, I mean. And last, I know we already wasted too much time so let's just enjoy what we have now instead of regretting the past, okay?"

The thin girl only nodded and gave another small smile. Anna can feel the hesitation on it but she have to move past it for now, she needed to clear something else on another matter.

"Elsa, about last night... before you sleep? What were you apologizing for?" Anna asked although she already knew the answer.

"Oh. I-I was sorry for the interruption to our conversation... "

"Oh." Anna said dejectedly. She knew Elsa was avoiding it but curse it if she's not disappointed. They only have limited time together, they can't keep stalling things. Baby steps, as others would call it, is not applicable to their case.

"A-and for everything else." The pale girl continued, sensing her dismay.

"You mean for spending all of our hard earned money for your treatment? You don't have to blame yourself for that Elsa. We're not doing that just because you're family, we want you to live. You're not just an obligation, okay?"

"No, it's-it's not just that."

Anna quirked her brow. "Oh?" _Is there more?_

"You all keep telling me to live but look at what you're doing to yourselves. You spend most of your time jumping from one job to the other for me. We used to go to vacations every summer but ever since I fell ill, all you do is find additional jobs to your already overloaded schedules. We used to look forward to winter to play, but now, all you look forward to is the holiday pay. You all stopped living because of me, Anna. Even Mama and Papa."

Anna sat frozen in her seat with her mouth opening and closing though no words were forming from her lips.

What was she suppose to say to that? She didn't even notice it, herself. All she was thinking about was how to help with the expenses, how to help Elsa. Perhaps the only time she allowed herself to take a break from it was when she decided to date Hans although she eventually learned it wasn't worth it. Her sister was the only person who's worth it and maybe that was all she believed in deep down, that's why she never allowed anything to distract her. But what was she suppose to do when Elsa was gone?

"Anna." Elsa's gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Please, spend more time with them when I'm gone. Buy that lovely dress you told me a few weeks ago. Travel the world if you wish to. Fall in love. Just... _live._ For me."

Anna felt tears prickling on her eyes. Even in the brink of death, Elsa still has enough love to give - hell, she dare say even to the world. Anna wondered if she's worthy of her sister's selflessness. How can someone so wonderful die at such a young age?

"Okay." She said as tears fell on her cheeks. Elsa brushed away the tears with her thumbs as she smiles genuinely. She looks so calm, so at peace... she looks like she was ready to go. Anna half expected for the beeping sound of the heart rate monitor to stop that instant and she held her breath.

The blonde sensed the change in her demeanor and she attempted to lighten the mood. "Also, punch that jerk Hans for me okay?"

She snort to laugh but it only managed to bring more tears in her eyes as what's supposed to be a laugh turned to sobbing.

"Shh. It's fine Anna. You'll be fine." Elsa soothed as she brought her closer. An echo of what her mother said the day they brought her the news but, somehow, Anna felt the truthfulness in her sister's words. So she grasp for it, cling to it, embrace it.

She sobbed to her heart's content that morning. She already knew her time with Elsa was getting scarce but hearing her say all that brings a certain finality to it - one that she kept on ignoring for the past days. Anna stopped crying half an hour before lunch and she berated herself for losing her composure. There's a reason she didn't want to talk about... death with her sister. She knows she'll act this way. Now a few hours have gone by with her crying her eyes out. She still needed to tell her something so she took a few minutes to collect herself but before she even got a word out, a knock on the door interrupted her and was opened not a moment after to reveal their parents.

"Mama, Papa. Don't you have work?" Anna questioned before she can stop herself.

"Well, hello to you too honey." Idun said with a knowing look and Anna had the decency to look embarrassed. She murmured an apology as she took the fruits they brought and start peeling. Greetings were exchange as they took a seat on the other side of their bedridden daughter.

"We figured a few days off wouldn't hurt too much to spend with our lovely girl." Adgarr said when they finally settled on their chairs.

"Hey! I'm your girl too!" Anna said as she continued peeling off the fruits.

"Oh, you are, are you? What kind of daughter would tell her parents to get out the room the moment they see them?" Her father asked teasingly.

Anna's face reddened. "I was - that's-that's not what I meant!" She grumbled because it really wasn't. They just had a _really_ great timing. Just when she was about to tell Elsa something important. They couldn't just wait another minute could they? Okay, maybe she did mean it... _a little._

Her gaze moved to her sister and they shared a look. They made an unspoken agreement to talk about it again later.

* * *

Anna woke up at the hand shaking her body awake and a small voice calling her.

"Hey." She smiled at the blonde and looked at the clock and realized it's a few minutes past midnight. "It's late. Why are you still awake? You should rest Elsa."

"I'll have my rest later." The older girl said after she shook her head and Anna's brows crinkled in confusion.

"Can't sleep? Is there anything you want?" The redhead asked. She had an idea as to what was being implied but tried to quell the panic rising in her heart.

"No. Just you." The older girl held her hand and smiled at her - a smile that had her sobbing the morning prior.

Anna's breath hitched and she turned her head to where their parents should be, only to find it empty.

"I think they went out for some air." Elsa said, following her gaze. Silence enveloped the room, the only sound that can be heard was the beeping sound of her sister's heart beat and Anna found comfort in that. Elsa was the one who broke the silence.

"Anna, promise me one thing."

"Anything." She responded almost instantly.

"Don't forget about me."

For some reason, that caused the redhead to cry once more.

"Never." She promised devotedly. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna." Her sister smiled at her, tears crawling down at the side of her face. It was then that Anna realized, it's the first time in a long time she's seen the woman cry. For someone who's dying, sadness was never an expression she made, not even fear. Happiness, guilt, and shame; those were the only expressions she wore - until now. She felt herself envying the blonde. _If I have half her strength, then maybe I could let my own guilt known to ask for her forgiveness._

She opened her mouth to speak but the lump on her throat was making the words impossible to move past her lips. She made a pained expression as more tears fell. _COWARD!_ Her subconscious reprimanded. _This is the last chance you have and you're cowering in fear!_

Again, it was as if Elsa read her mind because the next words she heard stopped all of her thoughts and she looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She gasped, dumbfounded.

"I forgive you." Pale lips mouthed but Anna can't hear a thing. The long sound of the heart rate monitor was the only thing reverberating through her ears, deafening her.

She felt herself leave her body. She can sense what's happening around her but not enough to make her well aware of what's _really_ happening. There were people in the room now, all of them moving frantically, shouting, sobbing, but the sounds all became small voices murmuring in her ears.

* * *

She went autopilot after that. So many things that needed to be done for the funeral. Close friends and relatives paid a visit to give their condolences, all of them wearing the same somber expression, some were crying. They all remember Elsa as she does; cheerful, bright, graceful, perfect. _And that was fine._ She thought. _That's how she wants to be remembered anyway._ Though she does wonder if everyone the girl knows sees her that way. Everyone's perceptions differ anyway.

She looked around to see her parents. They were attending to the new arrivals. The darkness below their eyes were prominent though the swell around them were less evident. She wonders if her parents were trying to conceal their emotions or if the years of expecting the inevitable has already prepared them enough for this.

Though she herself didn't expect to hold out this long. She expected herself to grieve, lash out, or just cry. She never expected to feel so calm right now. A huge part of her felt the hollowness Elsa's death have brought but the small part was relieved that she was at least by her side before she took her last breath.

A few hours have passed before her parents were seeing the last few visitors off while Anna stood still before her sister's tombstone. A smile graced her lips.

"I would rather see you soon Elsa but I know you wouldn't want that." A pause then a cold air blew her way as if the blonde was communicating to her through the wind. She kept her smile. "I know. And I swear to keep my promise. I'll live for the both of us."

"And don't worry about Mama and Papa. I'll look after them... and myself." Anna almost rolled her eyes. She knows how much of a worry wart her sister is when they were young and can imagine that that never change. She knew she didn't know Elsa that much anymore after years of growing up apart, so she can only assume.

She heard her parents calling for her, telling her they would be leaving soon.

She knelt in front of the gravestone. "We'll be going now. I promise not to visit too much." Then, she leaned forward to gave the cold stone a kiss, imagining it was her sister's forehead. She stood after a moment and stepped back.

She gave the headstone one final look.

"Goodbye Elsa." She said, finally letting her go completely.

* * *

 **Additional Note:**

A little trivia!

Okay, so.. if you search on what year the first cellphone was made, you'll see that it's on the year 1973 so that's why Anna has no way in trying to contact their parents immediately though since telephones were invented in the year 1876, she has a way of contacting her father in his workplace.

And if you search on when the first television was made, you'll discover that its on 1927 so Elsa reads newspapers or listens to the radio instead to keep herself up to date on the outside world. :)


End file.
